


The serial Satyr

by illyth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Female Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyth/pseuds/illyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial rapist is terrifying a small Ohio town and Deanna just KNOWS it's their kind of problem to deal with. But will they deal with it or will it deal with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The serial Satyr

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote an episode of Supernatural. I took a photo with the Impala (okay a replica!) at Comic Con and realized I looked a lot like how Deanna Winchester would; braids, combat boots and leather jacket and then this popped into my head.  
> I may rework this into a multichapter eventually but for now it is considered complete.

Their lead wasn’t the usual or cattle mutilations or sulfur smells or strange deaths but Deanna found this somehow much, much worse; the dead couldn’t suffer but victims who lived had a whole lot of hell still to go through.

“What did he look like?” She asked the young woman lying in the hospital bed; her face was swollen and almost completely black from the shiners that melded into more mottled bruises and road rash.

“ _He was huge”_ she scribbled on a pad of paper the Doctor had left behind, _“bigger than any man I’ve ever seen. His hair was dark, black probably. I didn’t see his eyes, it was too dark out.”_

The victim, Cassie, started to tear up even though it must have hurt like bitch to cry. “Shh, Cassie,” Deanna slowly from her chair to sit on the bed, blocking the view of the local Sheriff and Sam from seeing the girl’s weakness, “you’re doing great, this is already a great description.” The Sheriff snorted in the background and Deanne turned just enough to glare at him. “Do you remember anything else?” she gently prodded, “We know that you had skin under your fingernails,” she gently traced the tips of Cassie’s fingers. “You put up one hell of a fight to do damage like this; did you leave any marks on him?”

Cassie’s face shot up from the bedsheets at the inquiry and she quickly started scribbling again, _”I nailed him the balls a couple times, I pulled out a ton of hair, I had huge chunks in my hands; black and silky, down to his shoulders and I broke a couple of fake nails off when I went for his eyes; tried to gouge them out.”_

Deanna squeezed the hand carefully, “You did good Cassie, we’ll take it from here and with everything you’ve given us we will nail this bastard. The Sheriff is going to place Deputy Diana Noble outside your door for now and she’ll be bunking in here overnight as well for the time being. Deputy Noble is a great lady, please feel free to tell her anything else you may remember or just anything at all. I’m going to leave you my card as well, call or text my mobile number if you need anything, okay?” She handed the small piece of cardstock that named her as Agent Monica Ries to the woman, who nodded in return.  

Deanna rose from the bed and filed out behind Sam and the Sheriff closing the door behind them as the red headed Deputy Noble took up post outside the door.

“We’re going to look over the medical report for now, but if you get any more information from the other crime scenes let us know.” She told the small town Sheriff, Don Watts; a man with what was term a “dad bod” with a slight growing belly and a warm and open countenance.

“Same to you Agents, this is too much trauma for me to hold a pissing contest over jurisdiction. I got three daughters of my own you know, and we need this bastard caught and we need it now.”

“That we do Sheriff that we do.” Deanna led her unusually silent brother to the Impala and they headed back to their latest hotel, this was going to take a shit ton of research.

* * *

 

“So, what do we have?” Deanna asked, spreading the medical and police files out on the table in a fan as Sam sat down and pulled out his computer.

“Well, there have been 5 women attacked –“

“Raped Sam, not attacked,” Deanna interrupted, “Say it like it is.”

Sam twitched his head to the side and shrugged, his tell for his discomfort and aggravation at the situation. “Fine, five women have been raped every day for the last 3 days, only one victim has shown up so far today. All were found at the edges of the woods, not having been anywhere near there before being taken. None of them share any physical qualities, age, hair color or eye color, race; it’s all over the board.”  They both sighed in frustration, it was easier to hunt something if you knew what it wanted, but when it wanted 50% of the population it was a bit harder to figure out motive.

“What about the injuries?” Sam gestured to the files she had been reading.

“It’s brutal Sammy, this was damn near torture, and they all have fractured bones, pelvises, collar bones, and ribs even jaws. It’s like they were crushed at the same time, and all the exams and x-rays show a shit ton of internal tearing and bleeding but none of the evidence that they were penetrated with anything other than a dick. The doctor mentioned that they had something like this when her did his residency in Chicago but they raped a kid with a broom handle to get this kind of damage.”

Sam looked sick as he took a sip of beer, Deanna had already abandoned pretense and was drinking scotch with her pie. She didn’t think she could handle this sober. 

“What about the DNA?” He asked. Deanna knew that Sam still wasn’t convinced that this serial rapist was their kind of baddie and not just a supremely fucked up person like those long pig hunting hillbillies.

“Whatever it is it’s not human, Doc sent it off to the lab to get a better analysis on the actual composition. Until that gets back we have bupkis.”

“Dean, I know this different from normal for us but we’re going to get this thing. We’re gonna find it and stake it or burn it or shoot it or do a voodoo rain dance naked, but this thing will be dead.” Deanna turned her head up to look at her, not so little, brother and reached across the space to squeeze his knee.  “I know we will Sammy, why don’t we hit the books? We have nothing to go on and a lot of reading to do.”

Sam gave a shy smile in return and powered up his laptop as she headed out to the local library, a piece strapped to each thigh and a knife at her back. This monster was targeting women and neither Winchester was stupid enough to think that Deanna wouldn’t eventually become a prime target.

* * *

 

There had already been another victim found by the time Sherriff Watts called back with the lab results,  
“I’m sorry Sheriff, could you say that again?” Sam sighed into the phone. Deanna could make out the tinny voice as it got louder on the other end.

 “So are you looking into local farms or fairs, do you even have racing casinos out here?”  The other voice continued.

“We have a couple of leads here as well; do you have a pen and paper? Okay good, I want you to get in touch with the departments in these towns, I think they would just drag their feet if us feds came calling; okay ready? Uniopolis March 2009, Dayton March 2006 and, Cincinnati March 1998. I think you will find they all had a serial rapist with the same pattern as ours.” Sam waited a moment for the Sheriff to write it all down, “Yeah I have no idea what the DNA means either. Thanks Sheriff, I’ll let you know if we find anything more substantial, though we may be able to make a complete description from the other precincts reports.”

Sam hung up the cell and stared at the small screen, “Its horse, the DNA is equine, 64 chromosomes.”

“What the actual fuck.” Deanna said stunned.  “Is that what all the talk of farms and casinos were about?”

“Yep, but I’m wondering how this ties in with the information that we have. Cause Dean, I don’t know about you but this is making no sense to me.”

“Me either Sam, but there has to be something in this long line of shit that makes sense, what about the stuff we didn’t pass on? Your list is like, five pages long but you only gave Watts three lines, what else is there.”

“That’s what is even weirder,” Sam pulled out several road atlases, multiple pages were marked with neon stick tabs, I have way more than four cities where a serial rapist has run rampant for a several days and then disappeared completely, only for another one to pop up a few years later in a town farther north.” Sam traced his finger down the first map, starting at Janera, their current location and down Interstate 75. “All these town are on the interstate, more or less and following that guideline I was able to trace this pattern all the way back to 1897.” Now Sam opened a separate book and pointed to a city still on Interstate 75.

“So is Athens, Tennessee the starting point or just as far back as we can go?” Dean questioned.

“Typically I would say it could go either way,” Sam started putting all the book back on the table as Dean looked over his legal pad with locations and dates, “that close to the Civil War means that a lot of records were destroyed in the region but since this has been happening so frequently since then I feel comfortable saying that Athens is the starting point, not a stepping stone.”

Deanna hummed as she stole Sam’s laptop off the table and began typing, “There is something off about these dates” she muttered, pulling her dirty blonde hair back as she started looking over several pages of the online Farmer’s Almanac, these are all full moons that occurred in March but is doesn’t happen every March, so why are these full moons the trigger and not others?” She looked between the pad and the screen as Sam looked through the Tennessee Atlas more, letting his sister think out loud, uninterrupted. “None of these sprees ends after the 17th of March and none of them start before the 3rd, it is always a 7 day stretch, over a full moon between those dates. Why that time of year? What that full moon? And what baddie only manifests with specific full moon requirements?”

“And is part horse.” Sam supplied, Dean threw him her bitchiest look in return.

“Okay so what, Centaurs…..” Deanna trailed off. “Would Alicorns and Unicorns and Pegasi count in this, cause we have never met one of those before.” Sam mused. Dean dropped her face in her hands, “I swear if it turns out Unicorns are evil I am fucking done Sam. That is just one thing too many in this business.”

There is a gentle flapping noise that comes from the corner of their room, “Unicorns are extinct. Noah failed to procure any for his ark.” Castiel stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the small table, crouching down next to it as her began to read over all the information piled together.

“Well thanks for the drop in Ice Man!” Deanna rolled her eyes at the angel’s dramatic entrance.  Castiel ignored his sarcastic charge and looked at Sam, always eager for more information on the beast of their Father’s earth. “It was quite the oversight on our part, Noah may have been blameless in the eyes of Father but and Unicorns will only appear to virgins, not a man with three sons. We may have forgotten to mention that to him at the time and Father is still upset” a frown flicked across Castiel’s face, “he really liked the Unicorns.”

Castiel took the legal pad and began comparing it to the moon chart Dean had started compiling.

“Okay” Sam exhaled when Castiel didn’t continue, “so Centaurs, Slepnir, maybe Hippocampi, Kelpie-“

“No way,” Deanna interrupted, we would need salt and freshwater respectively, and most of these towns aren’t even on a river let alone the coast, so no water horse-esque things.”

“Well the Mares of Diomedes are well, mares, and they eat people so they’re out too.” Sam continued, “None of these even have mythology that ties into anything that is going on!” Sam stood up abruptly and started to pace the room, pulling at his hair. “Come on guys we only have a few more hours before another victim is going to turn up, 5 a day is ticking away slowly!”

Castiel rose from his crouch at the table and pointed to a picture in the road atlas Sam had been perusing earlier, “I think you will find your answers right here Sam.” The angel showed Sam a picture of the Parthenon and its replica in the southern state, “But Athena has no dominion over horses and she would never advocate these atrocities!” Sam shouted.

Deanna just rolled her eyes, men were so quick to assume that maiden goddess did not mean bitch-free goddess; she knew the real story behind Medusa, after all.

‘Not Athena, Sam,” Cas forced his blue eyes to hold Sam’s gaze, but maybe the citizens of Athens didn’t get the god they meant to.” With that the angel disappeared, leaving the book to drop onto the floor, the page of Athens still open to a grainy white and black photo of the State of Tennessee Centennial Exhibition.

“Well fuck.” said Deanna.

* * *

 

Okay so it wasn’t a horse exactly, but it wasn’t really a half horse either, mused Deanna as she crept through the abandoned barn, trying to find him without him finding her.  It was a Satyr, a horseman and follower of Dionysus that was wrecking all havoc across this small Ohio town.

Dean had been able to put the pieces together as soon as she started looking at photos from the opening ceremony for the Centennial; there was food and drink and celebrating for days, probably the first good time that people had since the Civil War, and of course they just happened to be celebrating the dedication of a replica Greek temple, over an ancient Greek holiday; Bacchanalia the licentious romp of Dionysus’ and his followers, the Satyr who were human with horse tails and ears.

 _Satyrs were really just a quarter horse. Quarter horses! Ha!_ She laughed a little in her head. So while Athens may have a statue of Athena in their Parthenon they literally invoked a god with followers who routinely raped and tortured people while in their ecstasy states. Luckily for them, relatively speaking, there was only one satyr on the loose, the temple was not big enough to house a true chapter of Dionysus worshippers without the actual presence of the god; who, rumor had it, had bitten the bullet back at the Elysium Fields Hotel when Gabriel went on a rampage.

She heard the thud of boots on the packed dirt floor just around the half wall of the stables and took a steadying breath before turning into the room, gun immediately trained on the figure standing in the center. He was huge, his tail a dark black was draped over the waistband of his jeans, which were lowered enough to show the top half of his ass. His hair was equally dark and pulled behind his shoulders, his ears, typically disguised by a cowboy hat were on full display, swiveling back and forth to catch every minute sound.

“Time to put you out to pasture Agrios!” She shouted as she cocked the gun, knowing her stealth was blown the moment both ears pinned back towards her. She was so eager to blow this fucker straight to hell but cautious all the same.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The Satyr, Agrios, turned around to face her.

Oh for the love of, “ **Goddammit Sam!”** She shouted as he revealed himself to have his hand wrapped firmly around her brother’s neck, his grip so tight Sam’s face was almost purple. A small line of spit slid from Sam’s lips and onto his jacket as he tried to speak, and she just knew he said “Sorry.”

 “Come closer Deanna,” the monster taunted as he tightened his grip again, making the veins in Sam’s face bulge “while Sam here is a beautiful specimen I don’t feel like sinking myself into male flesh.” The beast rutted against Sam, and wasn’t that just a sick fucking twist, death was so much cleaner to confront. Deanna actually preferred it when the monsters were trying to eat their souls or blood or flesh, but no, this time they had to kill a Satyr, and being a Satyr he only wanted two things; wine and a good, not generally willing, fuck.

Well fuck, she thought, dropping her gun slowly onto the floor and stepping away from it.

“That’s right girl,” Agrios cooed at her, like she was a skittish filly instead of a person, as he reached out and beckoned her closer with the hand that wasn’t slowly killing her brother.

“It’s gonna be okay Sammy, you hear me.” Her voice trembled as she walked closer, allowing the gigantic hand to close around her own neck as Sam struggled to lift his hands up to the one wrapped around himself, he didn’t have enough oxygen to think let alone struggle now, but her grunted in protest all the same, each gargle bringing spit out of his mouth to fall in loose strands.  “You’re going to be just fine.” Were the last words that came out of her mouth as the enormous pressure was applied to her own throat, the world quickly swimming in front of her.

Agrios pulled her in closer, practically lifting her off her feet to stare into her eyes, he took a deep, whiffling breathe, like he was learning her scent like Bobby’s horses used to and she shuddered from head to toe. “You smell beautiful.” He whispered, her instincts rose up and she tried to push herself away, to scrabble at his hands but his grip just tightened on both the Winchesters, and suddenly Sam went limp in the grip, his huge body sagging but even with the dead weight Agrios’s grip didn’t waver.

“Oh good, I don’t have to worry about baby brother getting in the way of our celebration now.” He moved his arm to throw Sam’s limp body over one of the stall doors, completely out of view of Deanna. The Satyr wrapped his free hand around Deanna’s hips pulling her body against his own, and though the world was slowly tunneling into black she could still feel the press of the monstrous dick against her thigh, the entire length of it.  Deanna’s fear intensified photos and x-rays popping into her mind, of broken bones and internal stitches, months of physical pain and years of emotional damage and fear flashed before her eyes.

“Too bad you’re not a Satyress,” Agrios teased as he rutted against her, “I would breed you for days, for every heat until your last.” He nuzzled into her face, neck and chest, his hand moving to close over her breasts, squeezing with their immense strength, the pain unlike anything she had even known, not even falling boob first on concrete hurt so much, and then he pulled, tearing her shirt from the collar revealing her black sports bra, then he ripped that too.

In that moment his eyes landed on her breasts, and his hand moved lower to her jeans, his attention diverted and clouded by his lust, she pulled Ruby’s knife where it rested on a k-bar at her back and slashed it up across the furred torso.

“You bitch!” he screamed as he dropped her onto the dirt, her lungs heaving to take in air, the tatters of her shirt and bra falling off her shoulders. “Oh now I’m going to make sure you live through every second of this you worthless cunt!” He stormed across the floor, blood flowing freely from the wound but not seeming to hinder him, and of course it wouldn’t. As a disciple of Dionysus the only thing that could kill him was by cleaving his heart in two. Fucking Greeks just had to make everything difficult.

He kicked her in the abdomen, with all the force on would expect from someone with equine features and she doubled over as the pain brought vomit up her throat, adding to the burn of her damaged throat. He kicked again, knocking the knife out of her grip bringing to skittering across the floor and far away from them. Agrios gripped her hair and lifted her a few inches, making her sit up despite the pain, and like a savage stallion he bit her, a deep nip of teeth to her throat that started to bleed down her chest. He shoved a hand into his pants rolling them down his legs, freeing himself from their confines as he started to lower her to the ground, pinning her body with his own.

She started to struggle again, trying to wedge her legs against his chest, to knee him in the groin but he just bit her over and over again afros her throat and collar bones, each wound trickling blood. Finally when she was completely pinned under his weight he put her hands in one of his and trailed down her side and to her hip, grabbing fistful of her carhartt jeans and starting to pull. Not even the tough denim of her favorite brand would hold long against the pull and the seams started to split.

Deanna didn’t have a plan anymore, there wasn’t enough thought left in her body to organize a defense there was only fear, an all-consuming flood of emotion that made her cold, sweaty and shaky. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to die. Then he started to grind into her, his breath huffing into her face with each press of his dick against the remnants of her jeans. 

This wasn’t going to happen. He pulled her jeans harder, popping more seams.

This couldn’t happen. He tugged them away from her body completely, leaving only her plain cotton underwear in the way, and whinnied.

Oh hell no, hell no, hell no.

As he flattened himself against her again, taking his time to rut into her driving up her fear, her scent- she struck.

The black coarseness of his hair had flicked to the side as he rubbed off against her and she opened her fingers, reaching for it and immediately pulling it as hard as she could.

Bobby’s horses always hated having their manes pulled near their ears, and just like those horses had done, his head shied back shaking back and forth to alleviate the pain of pulled hair and she struck again both her hands shooting out of his grip and to the side to grab his tail, pulling sharply over and over again. Each tug of the tail made his feet kick back wildly, trying to dislodge and enemy that wasn’t behind him.

“Zeus damn you!” He roared, bringing one of his legs forward again, allowing his knee to hit her right in the crotch, bringing tears to her eyes as she lost her breath, her spine spasmed making her curl up on her side in agony.  “This is a goddamn honor, a fucking blessing from the gods and you are being such a little bitch!” he brought his huge fist down onto her face blackening one side of her face before forcing her to uncurl and started to roll her back onto her back.

Her breath was gone, she had bitten part of her tongue and she wouldn’t be speaking for weeks if she survived this but when he was about to force his weight back on top of her again she forced out two syllables, “Pas-ture.” She choked out before pressing the gun she had taken from her ankle holster, hidden inside her boot and shooting that son of a bitch in the goddamn heart. No one needs to be a crack shot when at point blank range.

The force of the shot rocked his body back, and hers further into the dirt so she kept shooting into his heart over and over and over until the chamber clicked empty and Agrios lay sprawled backwards, his chest a bleeding mess of pulverized bone and chunks. Shakily she stood up and retrieved Ruby’s knife, she wasn’t taking second chances on this; this one was going to stay dead. She plunged the blade in into the gaping chest cavity and carefully, thoroughly carved that bastard’s heart into pieces.

 

Sam came to with the smell of dirt in his nose, pounding in his head and an ache in his throat. What the hell happened? _Deanna,_ his mind screamed at him, _get to Deanna!_ He shot up off the ground, fighting the teetering sensation as gravity tried to drag him back down.

“Dean!” he rasped out, there was no answer, no sounds from the main area of the barn, “Deanna!” He cried out a little louder as he hurdled over the half wall and into the center of the barn.  His eyes roved around frantically and across the floor, nearer the far wall sat his sister, naked save for her underwear and covered in blood, straddling the corpse of the satyr, Ruby’s knife clenched tight in her hands as she held it poised over Agrios’ heart, or what used to constitute it. The body had a gaping hole in the chest, bits of bone poked through it, ribs, with flesh and organ bits strewn about the floor and stuck in Deanna’s hair. The floor was soaked in blood, the dirt already turning to red mud beneath the two.

“Dean?” he walked toward the pair but his sister didn’t respond, “Deanna!” he shouted, wanting to draw her back to the present with as much space between him and that knife as possible. 

“Her eyes didn’t even flicker to him as he walked forward, his movements obvious and open as he kept saying his sister’s name.

“I have to be sure he’s dead Sam.” Her voice was even worse than his, either she was strangled longer or her slim neck was easier to damage than his thick one.

“Oh he’s dead Deano.” He added a little chuckle, hoping to break this strange fanatic calm from her eyes. “I’ve seen skeletons with more life than this.” That did get her to look at him, annoyance and disbelief.

“Since we’ve seen skeletons move I’m disregarding your certainty.” A bit of haughtiness crept into her tone, her “big sister is always right” voice.

He crouched down next to the body and reached for Deanna’s hand with the knife and watched as it wavered, her strength starting to fail but her fear still partially in charge. He closed his hand, so large in comparison, over his sister’s wrist and gently pulled the knife from her grip tucking into his boot. Deanna’s grip must have been the only thing keeping her focused because as soon as her fist closed itself, she slumped to the side and into his waiting arms.

“I’ll let you drive, just this once.” She whispered into her brother’s neck as she let the darkness claim her. She knew these arm, stronger now than when he was a boy, but they always felt like the safest place in the universe.  Tomorrow, she would deal with everything else.

* * *

 

Sam had tucked Deanna into her bed in the hotel and called Bobby to give him an update, the only person on the earth who would hear the whole of Sam’s side of the story and Castiel, the only one likely to figure out the rest of Dean’s. Cas had decided to stay and keep an eye on the injured Hunter while Sam went to tie up the last loose ends at the Sheriff’s office.

“Agent Wilkens!” Sheriff Watts greeted him as he walked back through the station and into his office. “We got a lead! Seems we have a groom at a farm an hour from here who matched this description that has been missing for the last few days.” Watts flipped and 8x10 over and sure enough Agrios’ face stared up in color at him, Satyr features cleverly hidden under hat and jeans.

“That’s great news Sheriff; do you have any leads on his location yet?” Sam forced interest into his tone instead of the utter revulsion he wanted to convey.

“Not yet, but we have every county employee on the hunt, in pairs of course!” He added. Startled for a second of what the Feds would think of employees looking for a deranged serial rapist without back up. “Speaking of pairs, where is the rest of yours?” Watts gestured to his right hand side where Deanna normally stood.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about Sir.” Sam cast a look around the bull pen outside and closed the door. “Perhaps you should have you guys check out abandoned barns,” He put his hands on the back of the chair in front of himself and looked the Sheriff straight in the eyes “south, southwest of town later in the week.”

The older mans’ hands tightened, his knuckles turning white as he licked his lips, “Is she okay?”

Sam could hear the concern in Watts’ voice, a good man but also a smart one, he knew there was always going to be a target on the pretty Agent’s back who had worked with him.

“She will be.” Sam reassured, “but she’ll be a lot better if this never gets put on paper. Understand?” Sam rose to his full height and glared at the small town man. The look left no doubt in Sheriff Watts’ mind that if one mention of this conversation, one whisper that Agent Ries had fallen victim of their perp, his career would end in an untimely death on the street.

“I’m just glad my daughters are safe now too Agent.” His grey eyes twinkled at the intimidating young man, “We’ll steer clear of the south side for a while, but I’m sure we will get our man eventually, always do.”

“I appreciate that Sheriff, I really do.” Sam gave a breath, letting himself slouch down into his normal posture, a weary smile gracing his face and left the man to his work.

* * *

 

Five days later the Janera, Ohio Sheriff’s office would find a body, matching the description of their man, on the floor of an abandoned barn 13 miles south west of town.  The face was enough for and ID from the man’s victims and the body, which had been left in the barn for several days had been largely devoured by scavenger animals, at least that is what the Coroner declared, every knew barn rats had vicious appetites and could chew through anything, including a rib cage.  

Dean’s bruises still looked black under the passing street lamps and head lights, her eye swelled shut and her torso mottled in bruises and hand prints, but she had still bitched about Sam driving and Castiel not talking enough, so maybe, just maybe she’d live through this too. So Sam loaded his sister up in the Impala, their GPS set for South Dakota and an angel quiet in the back seat. Right now seemed the perfect time to cash in some of their Hunter Vacation days and The Singer house was always their preferred vacation destination.

 

 

 

 


End file.
